I'll seal the cracks for you
by Wintry Leen
Summary: I'll fix you while I break. SasuSaku. Oneshot. #16. Postwar. For ssmonth day 10.


**Prompt:** Impulsive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way possible.

**Author's Note:** This is so random I can't even. I sort of tweaked their characters a bit because this is how I imagine them years after the war. Please keep an eye out for my submissions for day 11 (a night with no stars), and day 17 (monster). I would have wanted to complete the challenge, but I messed up, and I am back to being a university student – 'nuff said. [Can also be found on my tumblr.]

* * *

_**I'll seal the cracks for you**_

"_UGH! I. Can't. Stand. You – "_ she emphasized each word by hurling every object _" – SASUKE! "_ she could pick up from a clutter of feminine mess strewn about her living room.

To her increasing dismay though, the target effortlessly dodged each flying saucer and speck of dust even with his eyes closed and arms crossed. After all, a ninja of his caliber was always expected to be highly attuned to disturbances in the air – and yes, indeed, he recognized each swift whoosh along with Sakura's sharp and haphazardly thrust-out notes.

Sakura was panting very hard when she finished her sentence and futile labor, and she was close to tears because she was infuriated, and it was even more infuriating that Sasuke did not seem to care _again_.

"What's your problem? One minute you're pushing me away, and the next you become jealous over – "

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh really? Then what about those death glares that you always send whenever I'm with – "

"I'm telling them to keep a fucking distance from what's mine."

He opened his eyes and regarded her in a rather provocative manner. He always knew how to appear so stately despite those uncharacteristic emotions slipping through his teeth.

But Sakura was so over that feeling of giddiness she used to harbor back in her immature days. Sasuke would always have an effect on her, but at least she had come to know when to abide by reason. So she folded her arms across her chest, proving herself as his equal.

"Since when did I – "

"You said before we'd try."

He had averted his eyes before she could see what he might not have wanted her to.

She was supposed to retort but thought better of it. She sighed and plopped down on the sofa. She suddenly felt guilty about lashing at him. She had never guessed that her words mattered to him at all because he did not show any semblance of response when she poured out her intention two years ago– _"I'm not leaving you, Sasuke. We will try to start anew, and I'll try fixing you."_ Besides, being in the company of other people (men or not) would never make her leave his side. She would always be a constant to and for him.

She knew that burned bridges could never be unburned but she was relying so much on the ashes. Sometimes she would make herself believe that things had changed…that they were actually growing nearer. She had always wanted him to share whatever he could with her just to validate her hope, but he would always turn her away and become cold. She gave him a promise, but it was becoming emotionally taxing keeping up with his push-and-pull tendency. She is not a children's toy. Goddamit.

"I am trying, Sasuke. Every day."

She stood up and headed for the door. She wanted to let this go, think some things over, and re-evaluate herself. She needed to reassure herself that she could continue trying.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your concern."

"I'll use my chidori on him."

She turned around sharply, mouth agape, but she closed it quickly when she saw him smirk.

"Wha…Is that a threat? Sorry, Sasuke, you're forgetting that I'm a medic. I can heal anything."

His smirk just got wider, as he started his pace towards where she stood.

"I can rid him of his masculinity."

He was getting too irrational _yet again, _and she just wanted to be alone to breathe. She really had no idea who or what the hell Sasuke was talking about, but just for fun, she decided to play along and pretended there was actually someone she was pertaining to.

"I don't care. At least he has a heart."

That obviously did it, and she felt satisfaction coming when his countenance abruptly changed, so just as quickly the surfacing feeling faded away and was displaced by guilt.

She stood her ground nevertheless and once more tried exiting the scene when he spoke in that harsh and slighted voice.

"Don't. You can't heal something that's broken."

Tears pricked her eyes because she felt so hopeless and trapped. She got his message and as much as she wanted to be there for him, it kept on hurting, and it was becoming unbearable for her knowing that he was being unfair all the time. So, when the dam broke, she rounded on him.

"For all you know, jerk, you're not the only one who's broken and breaking here! So stop acting like – "

Suddenly, her back was against the door, and Sasuke was looking down at her with those unreadable eyes, drawing her in every time.

"Then stay, and I'll fix you."

She felt his lips lingered at the crown of her head while his arms sought the curve of her back, effectively pulling her against him. She felt weak and did not feel the need to pull away when he softly cradled her head against his chest.

All of a sudden, she was not only leaning on a chiselled, stony flesh because it felt so alive and throbbing. _For her._

"You fixed it, Sakura."

She did not see him smile.

**…**

**_Fin__._**


End file.
